fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiyou Araki
|name=Taiyou Araki |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday= |age=11 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair=Blond |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Silent Town Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Tsuki Araki |base of operations= |relatives=Aki Araki (Older Brother) Kodaka Araki (Older Brother) Natsume Araki (Older Brother) Tsuki Araki (Older Twin Sister) |marital status=Single |alias=Taiyou-sama (By Aki Araki ) Taiyou-chan (By Natsume Araki ) Hikikomori-chan (By Kodaka Araki ) |magic=Solid Script Fire Magic Ice-Make }} Taiyou Araki is a female mage at Silent Town Guild who has a disease named Patrocanluna .She is Tsuki Araki 's younger twin sister as well as Aki Araki , Kodaka Araki and Natsume Araki 's youngest sister. Appearance Taiyou is short in stature, she has long blond hair which is tied in two long pigtails and she has green eyes. Personality A young girl who stands by her willpower,after growing up with three older brothers and a dominatrix-like-queen older sister who toughened her all her life,Taiyou isn't afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. Notably, she stood up for her third eldest brother Natsume Araki . Like her older twin sister Tsuki Araki Taiyou is a very quiet girl and for most of the time has an emotionless expression.Taiyou is a bookworm and is very passionate for literature,she is often seen reading a book and always carries about 5 or 3 books with her.Even when she first appeared Taiyou was reading a book.She has demonstrated her reliance on books when there there is a situation involving superstition or supernatural. At a young age Taiyou was sicken with a disease called Patrocanluna .Since she was kept in the hospital for a long time at a young age,Taiyou is anti-social and has a very weak body.Unlike her twin sister,Taiyou hates exercise.She isn't athletic at all and favors staying at home.Becauses of this she has the nickname Hikikomori-chan by her second eldest brother Kodaka Araki . Although Taiyou does have a playful and childish nature.Impatient, hot-tempered young girl, that unleashes her wrath even towards her brothers,Taiyou acts very sadistic from time to time and will punish her brothers if she loses in an argument or she can't tolerate them teasing her.(As commented by Natsume ,"A trait that she got from her dominatrix-like-queen older sister") Despite of all this Taiyou does a act as a defenseless,little sister.When she's with strangers she often clings onto Natsume's arm and follows him almost everywhere.There was even an incident where Natsume had to go to the bathroom and Taiyou was too scared to wait by herself. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Solid Script :User makes words solid in the form of what the word was (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent. Fire Magic :User of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. Ice-Make :The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. Equipment Relationships Trivia In Japanese,Taiyou means Sun. Taiyou's apperance came from Nagi Sanzenin of Hayate The Combat Butler. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Smillingflower Category:Silent Town Guild Category:Shimeru Sekai